


You Should Wear My Sweater

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Boys Kissing, Cottage Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Prinxiety - Freeform, Professors, Rain, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Thunderstorms, cottage, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Logan is supposed to be meeting with his colleague Patton. A professional meeting only, but his feelings are getting in the way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You Should Wear My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fander_patt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fander_patt/gifts).



> This was written for Patt_Off on Twitter as part of the #FAMValentines challenge. They like logicality, and I hope they enjoy it.

It was a peaceful day even though the sky was turning darker by the minute. The sun was peeking through the puffy, white clouds passing across the rich, blue sky. The wind was softly blowing giving the air a slight chill. Patton gave a small shiver as he pushed open the window. It did not help that his hair was still wet from when he washed it during the bubble bath, but it was slowly curling as it was drying under the sun. He decided to relax in the little reading nook of his room. The scent of cotton candy clung to his skin. He pulled the sleeves of his pastel pink sweater over his hands before wrapping them around his arms. It was sectioned off into squares that alternated between the pastel pink, white, and a type of mauve color, and to top it all off, there were hand-drawn bows that were on the bottom-right edge of the torso and the shoulder and cuff of his left side. The softest of it made it the perfect thing to snuggle into as he cloud gazed. Patton wanted to take in all that he could before the predicted rain came. He could smell it in the air.

Just as he was about to fully daze off, he heard a rustle through the thick foliage around his cottage. He pushed his black glasses from almost falling off his face as the swaying of bushes caught his eye. He looked down to see a man emerge to stand at his front gate. He was dressed in a black polo shirt with a dark blue and black striped tie. His khaki pants and leather satchel completed the look which gave him an air of professionalism.

Despite that, he appeared to be nervous. Patton could see him physically stealing his resolve by taking in a deep breath and fidgeting with his thick, black glasses. In his hands was a manila folder filled with papers and he switched them to under his arm before he looked up and saw Patton in the window.

Patton sat up and swallowed hard when he saw him, and he saw the man’s eyes widen and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Patton watched intensely as the man opened his front gate and started walking down the stone pathway with slow, cautious strides. The atmosphere felt intense as the man moved with precise and fluid motions. His footsteps and birds chirping were the only sounds to be heard. Every so often he would peek up to see that Patton was indeed still looking at him. Patton began to slightly lean out the window as he got closer. He stayed there until the man walked beneath the edge of the roof onto the porch and then immediately sprang into action when he heard the chimes of the doorbell. Patton closed the window as he left his nook and slid into his white bunny slipper before sauntering down the stairs to the front door.

“Don’t worry Virgil, I got this,” he yelled out into the house as he moved. Although, it was most likely that Virgil was held up in a dark corner with headphones on and ignoring him. He had thought for a second to have Virgil open the door so the awkward air would have enough time to settle, but that would only annoy Virgil and make him less likely to cooperate should he need his help later on. So opening the door himself would just have to do.

Patton looked in the mirror next to the front door to make sure the mauve bow he tied around his neck was still straight and smoothed out his sweater as the doorbell rang out for a second time. He took a breath before displaying his biggest and brightest smile. Far away thunder could be heard as he opened the door. Patton could immediately see the man straighten his back and somehow become even more rigid. It contrasted with the bright red blush that was spreading across his face. 

“Logan, my esteemed colleague. I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Hi, Patton,” the man said softly. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I look forward to talking with you.”

“Of course. We have many academic subjects to talk about.”

“No that’s not what…” Logan was about to interject before he was grabbed by the arm and pulled inside. 

Patton pulled Logan all the way into his open kitchen connected to the living room and sat him down at the wooden dining table. It was surrounded by four wooden chairs that completed the set. It was in a modest little area that was next to the front door and flowed into the kitchenette. He took the manila folder from Logan’s hands and started spreading out the papers across the table before going into the fridge and taking out a pitcher of lemonade. He poured drinks for them both.

“Patton, before we start, I wanted to address our conversation from a few weeks ago so we get it out of the way,” says Logan. “I wouldn’t want it hanging over our head during our meeting.”

“Logan it’s alright,” said Patton grabbing a coaster before placing one down in front of Logan. “We are both professionals. I can do my job without distractions. Besides, you made your opinions very clear.”

“But see that’s the point,” Logan said while grabbing Patton’s arm as he was about to go sit down. He slid it down to where they held hands. “I did not make anything clear to you. I owe you an explanation.”

Patton softly pulled his hand away as he headed towards the chair on the opposite side of the table. He sat down firmly with his glass of lemonade being cradled by both hands. “It’s in the past. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Since when? You are the one who always wants to talk about your feelings and give support. Don’t you tell students that being upfront about the things they want and feel?”

“Yes, but you made it clear that you didn’t need any of that from me. So why not just move on?” He took a swig before fixing Logan with a stern look even though his soft smile didn’t falter. “No matter what you think of me I do not want to push my thoughts and feelings on someone who doesn’t want them.”

“But I do want them. Your mind is brilliant.” Logan stared at his drink as he sighed and hunched into himself. He downed the lemonade because his mouth had gone dry. He firmly put the now empty glass down as he took a deep breath. “Okay since you don’t want to do this, then I will.”

The smile faded from Patton’s face as he got more nervous. “Logan, look I uh…”

“No, wait. I need to be heard out since I have so much to say.” Logan got up and stood behind his chair. He wrung his hands on the back of the chair before turning to stare out of the front window that had pastel blue curtains and pink carnations on it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest before he spoke. 

“I do have romantic feelings for you. I never meant to hurt you. When you shared your feelings…” he gave a breathy laugh “...about me, I wanted to reciprocate them right then and there. It is hard for me to express emotion a lot of the time, but I wanted to try for you. However, my work is always the first thing on my mind, and I never wanted anything to come between that. There are things that I want to do, and I always thought that I could not be in a relationship because it would be a distraction. It took me far too long to realize that it was an excuse. In truth, I was scared.”

“Logan,” Patton said softly. His head was down as he wrung his hands together. “Thank you for telling me. I respect your effort to tell me your feelings and that you were going to tell me then, but the real topic is if you have changed your mind. You might regret what you did, but none of that matters because you flat out said that you did not want to be in a romantic relationship with me. So have you changed your mind and if so, why now?”

“They want me to be chancellor.”

“What?” Patton shot out of his chair and dropped his glass on the wood floor causing it to shatter. “Oh, crackers!” Patton went and took out the broom and dustpan hanging on the back of the pantry door. He quietly went over and swept up the glass. He saw out of the corner of her eye that Logan was watching him with a reserved look yet had not moved an inch.

“So when and how did this come about?” he asked as he swept. “I haven’t heard anything about that.” Once all the glass was swept up and thrown into the trash, Patton stood next to his chair. 

“It was not too long before you came to ask me out actually. I was told that the current chancellor would be leaving soon. I didn’t know at the time if it was a choice or because of something more problematic. Still trying to work all of that out, but the main thing is that they want me to replace him as chancellor.” Logan took a deep breath. “I didn’t give them an answer yet.”

“I see. That makes all the difference.” Patton sat down in the chair. “You always said you did want to be leading your own university. I’ve never seen a more passionate man about it than you. Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Because I didn’t know what I would answer, and I didn’t want it to affect my response to you. Or I was lying to myself that it wouldn’t. At the moment, I couldn’t process all the emotions that were bubbling up inside of me. I understand facts and science with ease, but you telling me that you had feelings for me…”

“Have.” Logan looked over at Patton at that. He was staring off and not making eye contact. The air was tense and the rumble of thunder felt in place. Soft raindrops could be heard on the roof. “For better or for worse, my feelings have not gone anywhere. I still do like you. No past tense.”

The comment made Logan give a small smile. “See, like that. You love boldly, and sometimes I wish I was like that. Your brilliance is unmatched. Working at SSU has been a wonderful time, and I always thought that my one true goal would be to keep rising through the administration. That was what would make me the happiest in life.” Logan went over to Patton and knelt beside him before grabbing his hands. “But I’ve recalculated everything and found that I want to spend a lot of my time making you happy. And would it be crazy to say that I’ve now found a new goal that would, in turn, make me the happiest in life?”

Patton stroked the back of Logan’s hand with his thumb. “I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t want to hear that, but I can’t be the reason that makes you give up on your dreams.” Patton released his hands and grabbed the papers on the table. “The main thing you are here for is to get an update on the students. Then look at what these say. Attendance has risen, our retention has gotten better, and an overall increase in the enjoyment of the school since you’ve worked here. And it has only kept increasing the longer you have stayed.” Patton pointed to the ones with graphs and survey results. “I know you can’t be credited as the sole reason for those results, but do you want to know the biggest trend that I have seen among students?”

Logan sat down next to him at the table to look over the papers. “No what?”

“When we asked them to give positive stories about an administrator, many of them said you. They freely tell us that they respect you. You spend time with them and understand what they need. I have never seen such a connection. And that is why I don’t want you to be jeopardized. As much as I do want to be with you, I understand where you are coming from. Your work is too important for me to get in the way especially now that you might become the new chancellor. I respect your choice, Logan.”

“Yes, but I don’t. You told me then that there is no problem with staff dating, but I still used our job as an excuse. I pushed you away and didn’t even tell you the real reason why. You are too kind and amazing to not know the truth, and then even after all that, I wasn’t happy with my decision. I made you feel miserable, and knots tied up in my chest. I don’t think I’ve ever really regretted things in life, but that is for sure the worst thing I have ever done. I’m so sorry Patton.” He turned to face Patton and looked at him directly in the eyes. “If you want, I would like for us to try again?”

Patton leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm still maintaining their eye contact. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“100% sure.”

“Because I don’t want to do this and then all of a sudden you realized that your job is more important. What’s not to say that in another few weeks, you won’t regret this decision? I want you to move one if you are going to do that. There is no shame in that. I smile and laugh a lot, but I don’t want to get hurt. I have already made my peace with that fact, so don’t take me along for the ride if you don’t plan to stick it out.”

“I would never try to hurt you. I am so sorry that I ever did, but this is something that I’ve truly thought about and decided I wanted.”

“And what if I say no?” Patton asked, turning the mood more playful. The air turned relaxed despite a loud thunderclap resonating. “You seemed to have come here and laid all your cards out on the line. Opened yourself up with the possibility of being hurt. What will you do then if everything you planned for didn’t go your way?”

Logan gave a small smile. “That is always the risk. Any scientist knows that not every experiment ends in the results you want. I would have to of course accept whatever decision you make and still will if you so choose, but I don’t do things I’m more likely to fail at.” He leaned close to Patton with only several inches between them. “You are worth the risk, and I am more than confident that I can get my desired results. Should we prove my theory correct?”

Patton looked as if he was thinking it over before giving a small laugh and starting to lean in, but before their lips could connect, the basement door flew open, and in walked Virgil.

“Hey popstar, did you see…”

Logan shot up and gave an embarrassed small laugh when he saw Virgil come into the kitchen area. Virgil looked between them from his spot in the open hallway. He raised one eyebrow in question.

“I’m sorry did I interrupt something?”

“Hi, Virgil. We were just going over the general trends of student enrollment,” said Logan.

“Can you leave, I was trying to kiss him.”

“Patton! Have some decency in front of the child.”

“The child?” Patton stood up in a huff. He went to Virgil and swung an arm over his shoulders. “Virgil here is twenty-four. I’m sure he knows what kissing is, not to mention more, with Roman coming by so often.”

Virgil let out an offended shriek as his cheeks turned red. He pulled his hood over his head. “I just walked in! I don’t deserve to be attacked right now.”

The two older men laughed at that and Patton tried to pinch his cheeks which immediately made Virgil start swatting him away. “Alright kiddo, I’ll stop messing with you. What were you coming in about anyway?”

“Well, I just saw the official alert about the thunderstorm that’s been coming in. I didn’t know if you heard it because it is supposed to last until 3 a.m., and I wanted to make sure you covered your garden so it doesn’t drown. I started to get worried about it.”

“Fiddlesticks! You’re right I need to do that now.”

As if on cue, the power went out in the cottage. It also seemed as if the rain swelled even more and the thunder got tremendously louder.

“I can take care of the electrical fuses, Patton,” said Logan. “You go make sure your garden is okay.” 

“Oh, would you? That is too kind; thank you. Alright, then you come with me to the back of the house. Virgil, you go make sure we get the heat running through the house once it gets back on and start the fire. Also, make sure the area around the fireplace is a warm and cozy place to sit around.

After that, everyone went to immediately do their assignments. Patton, after so many years of practice, made quick work of putting a tarp over his garden which was finished right as the wind started picking up significantly. He double checked everything before meeting Logan by the fuse box. Logan closed the panel before grabbing Patton’s hand to pull him inside which in turn caused Patton to stumble.

“Hey no need to be so rough,” said Patton though there was a blush across his cheeks.

“You pulled me earlier, so it’s only fair that I get to pull you back,” said Logan as he put his arm around Patton’s waist. 

He locked the door before they slowly made their way once again to the heat had just kicked on so it was still getting fully warm throughout the cottage, but Virgil had finished with the fireplace so the living room was already warm. The area was now covered in pillows and blankets. They walked in to see the lovely sight with Virgil bundled up in a black weighted blanket over his head on one of the plush armchairs.

“You go ahead and get warm while I’ll make us some hot chocolates,” said Patton. 

Logan sat down on the soft shag carpet in front of the fireplace.

“So are you two going to date?” asked Virgil softly without moving from under his cover.

“If he agrees to yes. Do you have something to say about it?”

“Only that I think it’s good if my comment means anything to you. I think you two will compliment each other beautifully. From what I hear on campus, everyone likes you and that you really know a lot about engineering. People said you were hard but fair as a professor. Some of them actually miss you because they actually learned something which made it fun. Ever since Patton let me stay here, he means the world to me. Only father figure I really had, so if you make him happy, I’m glad he has someone like you.”

“Thank you, Virgil. That means everything to me. You are important to Patton too, so I am glad to be liked by someone he loves so much. I would love to spend more time with you if possible. I heard that you’re a really good writer.”

“Look I know I started this conversation, but I don’t really wanna open up about myself, so I’m just going to go back to listening to my headphones.”

Even though some people may have taken offense to that, Logan knew that it was hard for him to talk and could be embarrassed by his prying. So he just gave a soft laugh as he heard music blasting softly from Virgil’s headphones. He looked up when he heard Patton’s soft footsteps and saw him carrying a tray with three steamy mugs. 

Patton picked up one before going over to Virgil. “Is this one giving you trouble Logan?”

He softly knocked on Virgil’s head which caused Virgil to reach an arm out. He grabbed the mug before pulling it back under the cover with him. Patton heard a mumbled thank you and replied a soft you’re welcome in return. He patted the top of his head before he went over to sit by Logan. He picked them both up and handed one to Logan. He then held it up for them to clink against each other.

“Well it looks like our meeting has got side-tracked,” said Logan after a nice sip. “Maybe we should get back to it?”

“I’m sure it can wait. You know more about the students than I could ever tell you. We’ll just need to just schedule another meeting sometime.”

“True,” Logan said with a smile while sipping his drink. “I think I could go for us meeting at a cafe next time. Have a chat over coffee, but that also means that if we are done for today that there is no reason for me to stay. Because this has just been for the meeting and all.” The tone of his voice belied the statement.

“Oh right,” said Patton playfully. ”All for the meeting. Well, don’t let me stop you. But make sure you sit here and warm up before you go for your own safety.”

Logan leaned in close to Patton again. “Of course for my own safety.”

Just then the doorbell rang.

“Who could be out in this weather?” Patton wondered as he reluctantly got out of his warm spot to answer it.

He opened it to see a drenched Roman shivering on his doorstep. His red and gold bomber jacket was currently being used as a makeshift umbrella but had not kept him dry at all.

“Hey Mr. P,” Roman said as he shivered from the door.

“Oh dear, come in come in,” said Patton ushering him and shutting the door quickly behind. “You poor thing coming through all that to get here.”

Virgil always seemed to know when Roman was here, so before Patton could call out to him, Virgil had appeared in front of him with one of the clean kitchen towels. He immediately started drying his face.

“Ro are you okay?”

“Right as rain darling. Sorry for making a rather pitiful entrance. I, unfortunately, got swept in the winds of mother nature as I made my way. It’s as if I’m fighting with the gods, but I am now grateful that my journey can now come to an end in the arms of my beloved.” 

Roman went for a hug from Virgil who immediately put him at arm’s length “Absolutely not, you are still wet. No touching until you take a shower and dry off. Leave your shoes and socks here so they can dry.”

As he was taking off his socks and shoes, Roman noticed Logan over in the living room. “Ayy Teach, is that you?”

Logan gave out a hearty laugh as he stood up. “Yeah Roman it’s me. I keep telling you that you don’t have to call me that since I’m not your teacher anymore.”

“I know, I know, but you are always gonna be Teach in my mind. Good to see you by the way. Glad I’m in good company since we won’t be leaving for a while. The roads leading out have already started to flood. If I hadn’t walked, I probably would have been floating away by now.”

“Wow, has it really gotten that bad out there?” asked Logan as he peeked out of the window to see it pouring rain. “I’m not going to be able to handle that in my smart car. Looks like I’m here indefinitely.”

Logan gave Patton a sly smile causing a blush to creep up on Patton’s face. Roman looked between them and noticed their looks. A smirk spread on his own face in understanding and mischievousness. He was about to comment on it, but Virgil caught him before he could meddle.

“Okay Roman,” said Virgil, grabbing his arm and shooting him a look. “Since we’re all going to be here for a while, let’s leave them alone so they can settle in, and we’ll make sure you’re warm and fed.”

“Seducing me with food and warmth. It will work.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment as he pulled Roman up the stairs behind him.

And with that, they were alone again. The moment went quiet and the crackling of the fire was the only thing heard, but both of them could hear their hearts beating in their ears. They stood in silence for what felt like forever.

“Ah, screw it.”

Patton then walked up to Logan and grabbed his face which made him freeze in place. Only until he felt Patton’s lips on his did his brain kick in. He wrapped his arms around his waist then started to kiss him back. It was soft but passionate.

“I was afraid that something else was going to interrupt us once again, so I wanted to make sure that was out of the way first,” said Patton after he pulled back to breathe. He rested his forehead on Logan’s just feeling the comfort from being in his arms.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven? Patton, you were brave enough to ask last time, so it's my turn to ask. Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, Logan. I will love to go on a date with you. How about we start now? I don't want to waste any more time."

“A sleepover as a first date? Unconventional, but it feels so you. So, since I was not planning on staying here overnight, I don’t exactly have pajamas,” said Logan. “What will my accommodations be?”

“Well Roman stays here often enough that he is already comfortable staying in Virgil's room, so we still have a guest bedroom open,” he responded. “As for pajamas, I’m thinking something pastel blue with fluffy clouds on them.”

“That reminds me of that sweater you wore one day. It was the light blue one that had clouds on it. I thought it was so cute, and it looked great on you.”

“Well then, you should wear my sweater. I still have it hanging up and of course, you need something warm to wear. It will be the perfect thing to snuggle in. We’ll then snuggle around the fire and talk until it’s time to go to bed. How about that for accommodations.”

“That sounds lovely,” said Logan, giving Patton another soft kiss.

And so, after Logan changed into the pajamas with the cloud sweater on top, they went back in front of the fireplace as the rain continued to pour outside. The pastel blue and softness of it made Logan feel giggly and cozy, but the main thing he liked was the way it smelled like Patton. He agreed that Patton was right about it being the perfect thing to snuggle into. They talked well into the night and may have exchanged a few kisses too as they snuggled together.


End file.
